ERROR
by Aigie-san
Summary: Parce que Sinedd aime être un petit con et que D'Jok et Micro-Ice sont ses cibles préférées. Eh, on fait tous des erreurs, d'accord ? [D'JokxMicro-Ice]


**NDA : Vous pourrez trouver cette histoire sur le blog skyrock du MissingxWorld ; nul plagiat, il s'agit de mon propre blog.**

 **Ceci est une fanfiction ; tous droits réservés à** **Charles Barrez et Vincent Vandelli.**

 ** **/!\ POUR UN PUBLIC AVERTI /!\****

 ** **SCÈNES POUVANT CHOQUER LES TROP JEUNES LECTEURS****

 **ERROR**

Sinedd faisait partie des Snow Kids depuis un moment maintenant. Et depuis plus longtemps encore il sortait avec Mei. Ce n'était pas toujours rose mais il était heureux. Dans sa brune tête d'ancien voyou s'enchaînaient désormais les projets d'avenir et les agréables scénettes qui constituaient le quotidien d'un couple marié. Bon, il n'avait pas encore demandé sa main à Mei. Selon lui, c'était trop tôt, ils étaient trop jeunes. Mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de rêver secrètement comme l'amoureux pathétique qu'il était.

Enfin. Quoique s'étant lié d'amitié avec ceux qui avaient un jour été ses adversaires, voire ses ennemis, il faisait toujours des efforts afin de rester un emmerdeur de première catégorie. Parce que voir rager ses coéquipiers était un bonheur que lui seul savait savourer. Et là, il avait eu une idée géniale. Au prix d'un plus ou moins grand pourcentage de sa fierté virile (et stupide) de mâle Alpha, il pourrait, en s'épanchant à haute voix sur son idylle, provoquer autant de colère que de déprime chez D'Jok (l'ex petit-ami de Mei) et Micro-Ice (le prétendant friendzoné).

Voilà pourquoi le ténébreux butteur se rendait à la chambre que les deux malheureux compères partageaient. Une fois à destination, c'est plein de jubilation qu'il ouvrit la porte à la volée en claironnant ;

-Les mecs ! Il faut absolument que je vous racon-… vous… vous racon-… te…

. . . chargement des données . . .

. . . mise à jour du système de traitement des informations . . .

. . . logiciel non reconnu . . .

. . . ERROR . . .

D'Jok. Micro-Ice. Nus. En sueur. Joues rougies. Il eut le furtif et naïf espoir qu'il ne voyait pas vraiment ce qu'il était en train de voir, qu'une subtilité lui avait échappé qui lui aurait fait comprendre qu'il se trompait allègrement sur son interprétation du tableau qu'il avait devant les yeux. Cependant, ces derniers ricochèrent et zoomèrent malgré lui sur la main droite du passe-partout de l'équipe perdue dans la tignasse rousse. Puis sur la main gauche du fils de pirate égarée entre les jambes de son propriétaire. Et enfin sur le visage de l'attaquant au niveau du bas-ventre du milieu de terrain.

Les deux joueurs s'étaient figés dans leur activité, leur expression oscillant entre l'innocente interrogation et la simple surprise, l'esprit trop embrumé pour saisir tout de suite l'étendu du problème et agir en conséquence. Finalement, le numéro 3 vira au cramoisi et il partit dans un long monologue dont le dessein était certainement d'évacuer sa honte mais qui ne faisait sûrement que la renforcer.

-Oh mon dieu je veux mourir Sinedd nous a vus et je suis nu nous sommes tous les deux nus et je t'avais dit de fermer la porte à clé mais tu ne l'as pas fait sérieusement D'Jok je ne te le pardonnerai jamais tu n'es qu'un imbécile et je te déteste et-…, entreprit-il de noyer son partenaire sous un flot de paroles dénué des bouées de la ponctuation.

L'esprit du numéro 11 vrilla lorsqu'il nota que son rival, après s'être éloigné du plus petit, s'était essuyé la bouche.

-Sinedd, tu attends quoi pour dégager ? Une invitation ? L'interrogea le numéro 9 avec une pointe d'agacement.

L'importun, muet, se questionnait ; ce genre de choc émotionnel pouvait-il provoquer un A.V.C* ? Il n'avait pas envie de mourir ni même de finir en légume pour _ça_. Devant le manque de réaction de l'intrus, l'autre butteur roula des yeux tandis que le fils de Mana commençait à frôler l'hystérie.

-Sinedd… Fous le camp ! Ordonna D'Jok en tirant Micro-Ice à lui pour le réconforter d'une étreinte.

Mais il ne se calmait pas. Et c'est quand le rouquin menaça son amant de l'étouffer avec sa langue s'il ne retrouvait pas son sang-froid bientôt que Sinedd se réinitialisa et tourna les talons. Errant tel un zombi dans les couloirs de l'hôtel, il croisa Thran qui mit à peu près quatre centièmes de seconde à comprendre ce que le brun venait de découvrir et plus ou moins de quelle manière.

Tel était pris qui croyait prendre.

Heureusement pour lui, ce n'était pas littéral pour tout le monde.

 **[… … …]**

 ***« A.V.C » : Accident Vasculaire Cérébral. Certains peuvent être dus à de l'hypertension artérielle, elle-même pouvant être causée par le stress. (Je simplifie à mort, hein.)**

 ** Note de l'auteur : Ce n'est pas d'une extrême originalité, j'en conviens, mais j'ai quand même décidé de le poster parce que je me suis dit que ça aurait peut-être au moins le bénéfice de faire rire quelques personnes. Et puis ce n'est pas comme si les D'JokxMicro-Ice couraient les rues. Donc voilà, j'ai eu cette petite idée et j'espère que ça vous aura plu.**


End file.
